Beyond Zootopia
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Jason is a human boy, given superpowers by a government division who took him from his family as a baby. On the night he decides to escape and try to build a better life for himself, he is transported to a world beyond this Earth, where animals of predator and prey live together. And what happens when you put together a fox, a bunny, and a boy with powers? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These have been going on for a while now, and I figured it was about time to join in on the trend of the 'Human in Zootopia' stories here. I'm gonna do something a little different than the other stories you would normally see when it comes to a human in an animal's world. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Rain, it fell from the sky while thunder and lightning accompanied it from the dark clouds above. Not to mention there were splashes that came from the soaking wet grass as well as the occasional puddles he would step in from time to time. Jason ran as fast as he could from the laboratory guards, who were chasing him with bright flashlights and German Shepherd dogs wearing something similar to canine unit vests with no leashes on their collars. What made matters worse was that he had no jacket to keep his clothes and dark chocolate brown hair from getting soaked, as well as keeping his pale white skin from getting goosebumps in order to preserve his body heat to keep it from fading away. It took almost everything the twelve-year-old had to keep running and not pass out, or to even stop to try and warm up his bare wet feet which felt like they were about to become blocks of ice if he were to run into one more puddle.

"He's almost to the waterfall! Don't let him get there!" he heard one of them say. Once he heard that, he began to run faster, but it didn't stop the dogs from almost catching up to him. Jason took one glance back and saw that they were about four feet behind him. His palms began to glow blue and looked back and opened his hand out to force the nearest German Shepherd back away from him and against the trunk of a tall pine tree.

"I'm tired of being your torture tool! Just leave me alone!" Jason shouted, stopping where he stood and the dogs began surrounding him. Now both of the boy's palms were glowing bright blue and tiny little electrical surges surrounded his palms and his dark blue eyes began glowing light blue.

"I said... BACK OFF!" he exclaimed, raising his arms up in front of him and opening his hands up again to release large bolts of dark blue lightning at the dogs, which sent them flying into the river. One dog remained and it was now charging towards Jason, jumping onto a rock and then jumping off of it to attack him. With one swing of his arm to the side, Jason sent the last dog flying and making it land onto a bush of poison ivy. The blue glowing of his eyes and palms now stopped and then he continued to run away from the guards who were still pretty far behind but were also still hot on his trail.

"I see him! He's over there!" one of the guards shouted.

"He took out the dogs, I see lightning strike scars on their bodies and they're soaking wet!" another one said.

"This one's itching like crazy! I think he sent him into one of those poison ivy bushes all around this place" one of the others said. The soaking wet brunette kept running away, trying to fight the bitter cold that was eating away at his body, he swore to himself he would not let this cold weather make him give in from hypothermia. Now Jason was at a dead end, he stood at the edge of a cliff right next to the waterfall. Bright lights shone behind Jason and he turned around him to see the guards now standing a few feet away from him holding rifles up to him with laser pointers on top of the weapons' barrels.

"Put your hands on your head, Jason. You're coming back with us" the guard in the middle told him. He didn't speak and raised only one hand, the blue glow in the center had returned.

"I will not be your weapon anymore" Jason calmly declared. All the guards raised their weapons up to their faces to look into their scopes and focus on where it is they wanted to shoot. Jason then closed his palm, the glow still emitted small beams of blue light from in between his fingers. The closing of his palm caused the guns to crumble up from the inside and fall apart into pieces.

"You have no choice, Jason. We gave you your powers, you're our property!" the lead guard called out.

"I am not your property! You took me from my mother! You killed my father! You performed surgery after surgery on me, just to give me these weapons of mass destruction that you call super powers!" Jason shouted, starting to back away towards the edge of the cliff, he could feel his feet go from touching wet grass and mud to wet, cold, hard rock.

"That was all necessary to achieve our breakthrough, son. Nobody besides you has ever been able to have powers like yours before. Powers like these were considered only the work of fiction, things you could only see in a book or a movie, but now we have the first human being to ever gain super powers right in front of us. We made you the most powerful boy in the world, Jason, you should be thanking us" the guard tried to persuade, walking towards the boy who was now dangerously close to the edge.

"Thank you? Why would I thank you for making me a weapon? All you've used me for is torturing prisoners of war as well as become your little board game of real life 'Operation'. You really think I would thank you for that?" Jason asked in disgust. Before any of the guards could say anything or take action, such as reaching for the pistols they kept on holsters strapped onto their thighs, Jason placed his arms against his chest in an X-shaped formation with both his hands closed into fists.

"He's creating an aura wave!" one of the guards behind the one in the front shouted, noticing that his eyes now were glowing light blue, and there was a similar color glow growing brighter and brighter by the minute inside his chest, and soon became surrounded by blue electrical surges.

"Jason! Stop it! You know how much destruction an aura wave can cause!" the guard shouted, trying to convince the boy to stop what he was doing and power down the aura wave. He didn't listen and once he felt like enough power was built up inside him, he extended his arms to the sides, opened up his hands and screamed loudly to the sky. A powerful wave of energy that came in a mix of dark blue, light blue, and even violet had just been released from Jason's chest and all the guards flew back once it hit them, and even several trees came down, and a few had all their bark shattered from their trunks and a lot of bushes lost their leaves and sometimes some of the berries that grew on them. Nobody, not even Jason was paying attention when a lightning bolt emitted from the sky and struck Jason just as he released his aura wave, because once the wave was released, Jason was surrounded by a bright white light and vanished, leaving behind injured guards and a nearly destroyed forest.

"Where'd he go!?" one of the guards who survived the blast asked. His entire Kevlar vest was blasted off of his body, and clothes were tattered and slightly seared. Only three of the guards survived, the others were dead either because the blast was too much for their bodies to handle them, or because they were fatally injured by the bark that came off some of the trees.

"Crap, and I thought the first aura wave he ever conjured up was bad. This is much much worse than the first time" the second surviving guard said looking around him. The third guard was screaming loudly in pain, he had one large chunk of bark stuck inside his leg, he stood too close to a tree during the blast and a large piece struck him just before he was sent flying back away.

"Geez, not only did he make a mess of things here, he managed to disappear as well" the first guard said, pointing to where Jason previously stood. Now, what was there was a black mark shaped like an exploding star on the rocks.

"He couldn't just vanish like that. Aura waves only create energy waves that can destroy almost anything, not disappear like on one of those magic shows you see on television" the second guard said as he helped the third one by pulling out the smaller chunks of the bark from his leg and leaving the big one to a doctor.

"Come on, let's take him to the hospital. Then after that we're gonna have to make a couple phone calls explaining what happened" the guard said as he too began helping his injured colleague hop on one leg out of the woods. Little did they know, Jason didn't actually disappear, he was transported somewhere very distant, somewhere that can only exist beyond reality and fiction.

 **A/N: I know, short first chapter, but at least I was able to introduce Jason and explain his situation. So yeah, that's what makes this different from the other human in Zootopia stories, Jason's got super powers, and they can cause great amounts of havoc when he wants to, but he's fed up of being used only as a weapon by those who gave him his powers and decided to run away. Now he's gonna be transported somewhere nobody even knows about because of that lightning bolt that struck him when he released his aura wave. So what will happen to Jason? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We all now know Jason, as well as the incredible and destructive powers he possesses, but what happens after his escape and the lightning bolt that struck him during his aura wave that caused him to disappear in front of the guards who held him at gunpoint? You're all about to find out in this chapter. By the way, I wanna say thank you to all those who read and reviewed the first chapter, it really makes me happy to see so many enjoy my story. Now on to where we left off, enjoy!**

Jason lied unconscious on a surface that was neither rock nor wet grass, it was solid concrete. He still felt wet all over in his hair and clothes which were little more than a teal cotton t-shirt and pants made of the same materials and had the same color that normally would be seen when worn by hospital patients.

"Ah, ow" Jason said as he began to regain consciousness and clutched his shoulder, which stung with pain that felt like a really bad sunburn on his shoulder that went down to the middle of his back. He slowly got up from where he stood and got back up, clutching his shoulder where his shirt was slightly tattered and charred, black ashy areas surrounded the tears in the shirt, the areas of skin underneath each tatter was pink.

"Ow, this hurts" he thought to himself before taking his shirt off and looking towards a slab of discarded glass that had one crack on one of the corners and saw that on his shoulder, going from his collarbone to the middle of his spine was a pink lightning strike scar that looked like a scientifically accurate lightning bolt with several other bolts emitting off of it.

"Now that was definitely not from that aura wave" Jason told himself as his fingertips gently approached the scar and was met with another painful stinging sensation. He hissed in pain at it every time he touched it, soon he figured it would be better to just leave it alone. When Jason stopped touching the wound, he stared at every single surgery scar that those scientists ever gave him to give him his powers and enhance them, one ran from his belly button all the way to the top of his chest, some were on his wrist that went up to his elbow, the number of scars on him was seemingly endless.

"Try not to get all choked up Jason, you're free now. Don't let the scars remind you of what you used to be, just try to live a new life" he whispered to his reflection before he began fully taking in his surroundings to realize that he was in an alleyway. He watched from the very end of the alley to see not humans, but animals walking on their hind-legs and wearing clothes.

"What!? What is this?" Jason nearly shouted. Never in his life did he expect to see animals acting like humans, talking on cell-phones and drinking coffee like they did. Jason then walked slowly towards a large metal bin near the end of the alley and saw that there was words in red text that said 'Donate Clothes Here' and then looked down to see behind it a locked compartment door.

"Well, I do need something better to wear that isn't these ratty old wet things" the human said to himself before getting down on his knees and raised his hand, opening his palm to have his palm start glowing blue and electrical surges flew from his hand and into the door's lock, causing it to go loose and open. Once it was opened, Jason saw that his powers completely charred and damaged the lock.

"Jackpot" he whispered before crawling inside and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans in his size, as well as a black long sleeve shirt, and then a red t-shirt that showed a ring of stars surrounding the silhouette of a hamster dressed as a patriot right about the word 'Hamsterton' (A parody of Lin-Manuel Miranda's popular and successful broadway musical 'Hamilton') right over that black long-sleeved shirt. The next thing he pulled out black socks and red shoes that looked like red Nike's low-top sneakers and placed them onto his feet.

"Hmph, not bad" Jason said as he contemplated how he looked in the glass slab he looked into before.

"Now to find some food, I haven't eaten in a while" the boy thought to himself before he began walking out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. He tried not to make any contact with any of the animal citizens as possible, and looked around at the tall buildings that looked different compared to the ones he saw from the window of his room in the laboratory. A few saw him and stared for a while, but they whispered to themselves something that wasn't audible enough for Jason to hear and then resumed their business.

"There's gotta be something I can eat somewhere" Jason wondered to himself with one hand on his growling stomach which persisted him to stop to eat every two minutes. His eyes then caught a very fancy looking bistro right around the corner he turned and began whiffing a very mouth-watering smell.

"Okay, now whatever is cooking in there must be good" Jason told himself as he walked up to the back door of the bistro and held his hand up, using his powers to fry the lock like he did before and crept into the building's kitchen. Spotting an open metal cabinet, he climbed inside and closed the doors, only managing to see through the crack. The kitchen smelled of various different cooked foods as well as herbs and spices that made Jason's mouth water even more. One of the chefs, a cheetah placed a take-out bin right on top of the counter he was hiding in.

"Chicken curry with oven baked vegetables is ready!" the cheetah chef called out before he walked away to start cooking on a stove using a Wok.

"Just my luck" Jason muttered to himself. He opened one of the cabinet doors slightly and crept right outside, maintaining a slight crouching position. Once Jason's hand touched the top of the take-out box which contained the chicken curry, the same chef who cooked it and placed it there saw him.

"What on Earth is that thing, and what is it doing in the kitchen!?" he exclaimed. Jason then just swiped it and ran right out the door.

"Drop that food! Someone stop him!" the chef called out just as Jason was halfway outside. Another chef, an elephant began running after him, but Jason held up his glowing left palm and swiped it to the side to make one of the shelves that contained wines and other alcohols meant for fine dining fall right off the drywall and right on top of his head.

"Ah! Ah! Ow!" he shouted, falling to the ground now covered in red and white liquids as well as shards of glass which came from the broken bottles. All the other chefs inside the kitchen saw what happened, eyes wide and and shocked expressions were on their faces. With his pursuer down on the ground, Jason ran off out of the kitchen. Once the boy was out of the kitchen, he ran down towards the crosswalk while the traffic lights were still on green. Jason dodged every single car passing by and jumped over a few of their hoods. One of the cars stopped right in front of Jason, and he looked to see a Rabbit and a Fox inside wearing police uniforms.

"Hey! The light's still green! Get back on the sidewalk!" the fox exclaimed while honking the horn, while the rabbit stared at Jason in shock.

"Nick, what is that thing?" the rabbit asked.

"Now's not the time to worry about that, Judy, now's the time to worry abou..." Nick said but stopped in mid sentence when he realized what he was looking at.

"Woah" they both whispered while Jason still stood right in front of their car.

"Police!" they heard a voice call and all three of them looked back to see the cheetah chef from before, pointing at him.

"Stop whatever that thing is! He just stole from our kitchen!" he exclaimed.

"Uh oh" Jason whispered with his eyes now wide and began running away from Nick and Judy's car.

"Nick, get the tasers and the pistols! We got a runner!" Judy said getting out of the vehicle and began running after the human boy on foot, with Nick following right behind her. As he ran, Jason looked back every now and again to see Nick and Judy almost getting closer towards him.

"Back off!" Jason shouted as he now stood his ground and used his free hand to make a parked car tumble sideways onto it's roof and almost onto his police pursuers. Both Nick and Judy tumbled forwards and dodged the car.

"What the heck was that!?" Nick shouted in shock.

"Cars don't just roll over by themselves!" Judy added. Jason took this as an opportunity to continue running while they were distracted. It took both Nick and Judy three seconds to look back to see Jason had now run further away from him and just turned the corner.

"Hey!" they both shouted in unison before continuing their pursuit.

"You know, that kid moved his hand before the car moved. You think maybe he made the car almost crushed us?" Nick asked.

"What are you suggesting? That whoever or whatever this thing is has powers?" asked Judy, not understanding where her partner was coming from.

"Not to make it sound stupid, but... yes" Nick replied with a nod.

"You need to quit watching those odd-ball supernatural TV shows and playing ghost-hunting video games and focus on catching this thing, Wilde!" Judy reprimanded her partner. Once they turned around the corner, they saw that Jason was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go!?" Judy asked in outrage. They then noticed that Jason was now sitting on top of an apartment building's fire escape ladder and was eating the chicken curry while sitting on the ramp.

"This is so good. So much better than the gunk those child abusing scientists fed me three times a day" Jason said aloud to himself while he ate.

"ZPD! Stay where you are!" He heard Nick and Judy say from below him holding tasers up to him.

"Crud" he groaned in annoyance.

 **A/N: Chapter 2, hope it was better than the first for everyone. Now Jason's in Zootopia, got a wicked lightning strike scar, found some new clothes, and not to mention was able to find (well rather 'Stole') some food and met Nick and Judy, even if it wasn't in a way you'd expect. And, he's used his powers right in front of a few animals as well as Nick and Judy. So, now that Jason faces off against them, what's gonna happen? Wait until the next update to find out. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
